


Tootie and the Raccoons

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Tootie and the Happy Tree Friends [5]
Category: Fairly OddParents, Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Allergies, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Tootie sets off Lifty and Shifty's allergies, by accident. I would've done the same thing in her shoes, but not by accident...





	Tootie and the Raccoons

It was just a normal day in the forest where the Happy Tree Friends lived, and Tootie was hanging out in a flower field. She didn’t realize that Lifty and Shifty were there as well, having a conversation that she didn’t hear.

“I wonder what’s gonna happen today...” Tootie thought to herself.

She picked a dandelion from the ground, looked at it for a few moments, and then blew on it. She watched in amusement as the wind blew the seeds away from her... and right into Lifty and Shifty’s faces.

“H-HEY!!” The raccoons called out in surprise, before their noses twitched and their nostrils flared up. They had to sneeze.

“Aaaaah... HAAAAAAAAAAAH...” They inhaled in unison. They wanted to try and stop each other’s sneeze, but the urge was just too strong. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH--!”

Tootie’s eyes widened as she heard the pre-sneeze gasps. She got up and looked around, trying to find where they were coming from. When she saw Lifty and Shifty about to sneeze, she was almost too late to react.

“HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”

Lifty and Shifty doubled over as they sneezed loudly, with a good amount of spray coming out of their mouths. As soon as they recovered from their sneezes, however, they sniffles and rubbed heir noses with their forefingers.

“Ugh...”

“Gesundheit, bro,” said Shifty.

“Thanks. You too,” Lifty replied.

“Oh, my!” Tootie said to herself as she went over to the raccoons, who were still rubbing their noses. “Are you guys okay?”

They nodded in response. “Yeah...”

“We’re just allergic to dandelions,” said Lifty.

“But to be honest, we’re allergic to all kinds of pollen. Especially dandelion pollen,” his brother added.

“I, I’m so sorry...!” Tootie said, sounding almost guilty.

“It’s alright,” Shifty said. “Just watch it, kid.”

“Okay...” Tootie walked away, at first, but then turned back to look at the raccoons. “You need a tissue, or something?”

“Nah, we’re fine.”

“But thanks,” Lifty said.

Tootie didn’t respond to them. She just walked away, trying to forget about what she had just seen. Lifty and Shifty, however, stayed where they were. The wind blew a small amount of pollen into Shifty’s face, but before he could react, he sneezed immediately.

“HAAAAAAAHHHHHH-TCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” It wasn’t nearly as strong as the one he released earlier, but it was enough to release a small amount of mucus from his nose. “Ugh...” Shifty sniffled and rubbed his nose with his hand, trying to get his nose to stop running. It wasn’t working. “Stupid allergies...”

He pulled out a tissue and rubbed his nose with it, sniffling as he did so.

“And I thought Lumpy was the only one with a pollen allergy around here,” Lifty commented.

“I wish he was...” Shifty said as he continued to rub his nose.

“Me too...!” Lifty responded just as he needed to sneeze again. The pollen in the air must have really been bothering his nose. He turned away from Shifty and put both of his hands over his mouth. “AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Ugh...”

Lifty removed his hands from his mouth and rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

“Gesundheit, bro,” Shifty said.

“Thanks.” Not long after he had said that, a thought came to Lifty’s mind. “Hey, do you think Tootie has allergies, too?”

“Probably not,” Shifty responded. “I mean, I’ve seen her around flowers and she doesn’t need to sneeze.”

“Lucky girl...” Lifty continued to rub his nose, sighing to himself.


End file.
